


Once Upon a Loving Night

by WolfjawsWriter



Series: Smut Smoothies [3]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Intense Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, VERY INTENSE SEX, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfjawsWriter/pseuds/WolfjawsWriter
Summary: Once upon a lonely night a new, loving encounter took place in the dark of a room and thus it was not so lonely anymore. Just very confusing afterwards.
Relationships: Quill Kipps/Jessica Lockwood
Series: Smut Smoothies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Once Upon a Loving Night

There was something magical about walking in the light of the moon. On a workless night. In a calm part of the city. Rapier swinging rhythmically at his hip and nudging gently against his calf as he went through the streets. 

Everything was mostly silent of course. It was late and no one dared to be outside with the dangers that lurked the alleys of London unless it was their work to do so, but Quill wasn’t particularly bothered anymore. Not after his many years of dedicating himself to fighting those monsters that walked the nights and terrorized the people.

Not tonight, however. Tonight he was free and he had decided to enjoy it. It was after all a privilege to be alive this days and he didn’t knew when that privilege would be taken from him and he wanted to make the most of it while he had it.

So, he made his way to one of the few places in London that didn’t remain closed during the night and in which he could get something strong to drink and maybe find some good company for the night - the Pink Pour Pub. 

The place looked like any bar or club one would see, with bright lights inside that flashed everywhere and left you blind if you looked too closely, upbeat music pounding loudly on your eardrums and leaving all hope for conversation dead before they start, a strong smell of alcohol that wafted from the people on the dancing floor and the ones on the tables to the ones on the bar. 

Places like this one were very scarce to find; that would stay open all night? Their clientele would be almost non-existent, but what type of club this was, it seemed clear that a few ghosts on the road wouldn’t stop anyone from coming and have a good time. He himself being one of those people. 

One of the small perks of going to the Pink Pour Pub was that it was on one of the safer areas, so the people were usually very relaxed, even around agents. As he entered, no one turned to give him a second glance, even with his rapier dangling from his belt. To the rest of the people in the bar he was only another poor soul that came to have a good time, not an agent.

And have a good time he would, even if it was only by taking a couple of drinks. He wouldn’t waste that night on lamenting a lack of partner.

However, he didn’t have to for long. Soon enough, as he sat at the bar with an old fashioned cocktail of rum with lemon and orange in hand, he noticed for the first time a young woman sitting at the other side of the bar, watching him in return. She grinned bewitchingly when she noticed his eyes on her, displaying a set of pearly white teeth. Quill felt some of his blood rushing to his cheeks.

She stood up a moment later, red Manhattan cocktail in hand. Her svelte, toned body was covered with a black satin dress that came short on her slender thighs, thin straps over her slim shoulders and a neckline so low it came to end between her breasts. Her lush hair a dark shade and curled around her shoulders elegantly, and her face was pale, not nearly like a ghost’s would be, but with a nice healthy glow that was marvelously highlighted by a naturally-styled makeup, with a soft blush on her keen cheekbones, a pinkish radiance on her soft and thin lips, some eyeshadow over a pair of dark, secretive eyes that smirked like a wolf about to pounce on his prey. 

Her glass clicked gently against the counter as she placed it beside his, sitting beside him in a graceful manner, like a swan descending on a lake. Her eyes glared into his predatory-like, making a shudder run down his spine.

“Hello” Her voice carried over the music, which surprised him, and into his ears. It was a sweet sound, melodious and pleasant, lively like her eyes and yet a little deeper than a woman’s voice would normally be, giving him the feeling she was purring the words “I’ve never seen you around here before”

“I don’t get a chance to come very often” He answered, giving her a smirk of his own. There was a twinge of blush growing on her cheeks.

“A shame really” She took a sip of her Manhattan, the pink of her lips accentuating. She offered him a delicate, excellently manicured hand “I’m Jessica”

“Quill” He shook her hand. There was a little something in her smile that made his mind run, something that got the gears working inside his head, something strangely…familiar. It gave him the feeling that he knew her from somewhere, that he had seen that bright smile somewhere before, but he couldn’t point it out. It probably didn’t matter. 

“You’re an agent, I see. Is it your free night?” She leant a boney elbow on the counter, leaning her head on her hand in an interested gesture, eyeing him.

“There were fewer cases tonight, we finished early. And actually, I’m a consultant as of now; my Talent’s fading away”

Her smile glinted charmingly but shyly “Oh, I’ve never had a Talent myself, I’m afraid it skipped me” 

Quill leant against the counter as well, sipping his cocktail with a smile of his own “Well, I’m rather glad for it”

“Really?”

“It would be a real loss for someone as beautiful as you to be lost to the Problem” 

Jessica’s cheeks tinted red and her lips curved a little wider to allow a bashfully cute giggle, burning hotly behind her Manhattan. 

“You’re quite a charmer” She purred, leaning closely. 

“I like to think I can woo someone decently well”

“It seems to me you can” 

He placed a hand purposely on the cold stone of the counter, between the two of them, just a safe distance away from her own hand. Then she closed that distance. 

Her hand came to his, cold from holding the Manhattan in it, her lithe fingers wrapping around his smaller hand, then giving him a soft squeeze. 

“You certainly can…” Jessica leant forwards again, just a little closer to him now, her long nails dragging over the back of his hand in a provocative manner. Her eyes glared into his sultrily and predatory-like, looking more than ever like a big lioness that was about to pounce on him and devour him like he was some small rabbit “What do you say we…make the best of tonight?”

And Quill knew, as sudden as a new heartbeat that starts right after another, as quick as a heartbeat that comes and goes before you acknowledge it, and as strong as the tremor that heartbeat leaves on your body. He knew he had never wanted to be fucked by anyone as badly as he wanted her to in that exact moment. 

“I’d love that”

**——**

The room in Quill’s apartment wasn’t exactly big, but it was big enough to hold two people perfectly well. 

Jessica pushed open the door, her other arm locked tightly around Quill’s shoulders, holding him firmly against her chest as she kissed him fervidly. His hands held on to her slim waist, caressing her back dearly. She smiled against his lips. 

Stepping into the room, she took advantage of the fact he was at least half a head smaller than her, though with her heels made her be a complete head above his, thus having to lean down and him reach up. She giggled to herself softly, biting on his lower lip. 

The back of Quill’s legs hit the bed’s frame and he fell back on it, pushed by his partner, staring up at her. With the room’s door open, the yellow light from the living room drifted into the bedroom and somewhat lighted it. Jessica stood directly before it, the light making her gleam before his eyes with an unearthly and celestial glow, highlighting the slight curves of her lean body, from where her hips narrowed and became her slim waist, then broadened somewhat to her chest and shoulders and to where her lavish curls flowed around her head. Her tenebrous eyes radiant again with the sinister, wicked glint of a tigress about to catch her next plaything. 

She shone like a goddess before his eyes. A ravenous, hungry goddess, ready to devour him alive. He gulped.

“Don’t look so scared, Doll…” She purred lowly “I won’t hurt you… _ much _ ”

Leaning down on top of him, he could almost hear a growling coming from her. Their lips pressed closely again, one of Jessica’s lithe hands moving up and tangling on Quill’s red hair. She deepened the kiss and caressed his hair, holding herself on top of him and straddling his hips with her lean legs.

“Safe-word’s Red. Don’t forget, Doll”

He stroked her sides as she did, kissing back just as eagerly as her, his hands moving down and up from her hips and waist to her chest. It was just about covered by her black dress, the thin straps of it on her shoulders looking like they could be easily snapped if he pulled hard enough. The skirt was only long enough to cover halfway to her thighs, the tanned skin warm under his fingers. 

There was a tug on his hair, Jessica separating her soft, silken lips from his and kissing his cheeks and up to his temple and then down on his jaw and the underside of his chin and down again over his throat, sucking gently and giving small licks on his pale, freckle-stained skin. His head was pinned back on the mattress with her grip on his hair, his chest raising and falling with each deep breath he took. He gasped quietly as he felt her suck on the crook of his neck, just above the collar of his sweater. 

“What pretty clothes you have, Doll…” He felt her nuzzle his throat, her hands dragging leisurely over his sides and stop over his chest “wouldn’t it be a just a shame if someone were to…rip them?”

Not a second later a long  _ ‘riiiiiiiiiiip!’ _ Filled the room.

Quill gasped, feeling the room’s cold air on his chest as the fabric of the sweater was forcefully torn open. He heard a soft chuckle beside his ear, breathy and sweet like orange or raspberry tea, making him shiver. 

The soft, cool hands danced once more over his chest, caressing him gently as her lips pressed tenderly over his collarbone, bit by bit moving lower. 

His breath hitched inside his throat when he felt her lips wrap around his nipple and give a gentle suck, her hands moving over his lean stomach with slow motions, the skin feeling like it burned hotly under her touch. His cheeks flushed brightly when he felt lips curl into a smirk against his pectoral, the chuckle that came from her throat making him tremble lightly. 

“Hmm…those pants of yours seem to be getting…tight, aren’t they?”

Forgetting that she wasn’t actually looking up, Quill nodded his head. A hand grabbed his hair again and pulled his head back roughly. He cried out.

“Answer me, Doll” Her lips were suddenly on top of his throat again, the hushed growl she gave against his tender skin sending a shudder down his spine. 

“ye- yes…”

“Do you want me to take them off?”

He nodded his head again “please…”

“Earn it”

Her body seemed to vanish from on top of his for a moment. He looked up to see her reach behind herself, a soft  _ ‘ziiiiip’ _ filling the room before her dress loosened around her body. Her eyes locked onto his, grinning playfully. She pulled the thin straps off her shoulders, the black gown gently moving off her chest, revealing a pair of soft, supple breasts that were just held by the dress, no brassier under it to confine their beauty. She pushed the rest off her hips and down her svelte legs, leaving herself in black, lace panties. 

Jessica climbed on top of him again, her silky breasts hanging above his face for a moment, just before she moved further up. Her hands grabbed on to the bed’s headboard, holding on to balance herself properly, her legs at the sides of Quill’s head. 

“Earn your release” She commanded with a low snarl. 

His hands were at her thighs in a second, caressing softly the warm skin, pressing kisses to them on the inner side. The firm muscles under would quiver eagerly with every soft peck, nip and caress that he gave her, his lips slowly working his way up the tanned legs until he was kissing right beside her where the lace panties rested, covering her womanhood from him. 

With a quick rub of his finger, he felt over the silk of her lingerie, and she jolted with a gasp. Then he pressed a kiss over them, feeling the heat that came from within her. He sucked gently. 

Her legs trembled and she moaned above him as he licked and sucked earnestly, soon enough removing the black piece of cloth with his hand, pressing kisses to her soft, wetting lips. The growing pants and groans encouraged him, his partner’s voice heightening each moment that went. Quill’s fingers, not nearly as long as hers, spread her open before him and gave her a slow lick from her entrance to her clit.

Then he pushed his tongue into her petals, a low moan dragging from Jessica’s lips and her muscles trembling.

“Oh Doll, you’re so good…” She growled as her hands tightened on the bed’s wooden headboard, her eyes slowly rolling up. Her moans continued in time with the licks and sucks, her inner walls tightening as she felt herself nearing her end. 

One of his hands placed itself on her pubic mound, his thumb reaching out enough to touch the small nub of her clit and begin to rub it. With only a few strokes and a couple more sucks and thrusts of his tongue inside her, her back arched with a guttural moan, her ecstatic mind leaving her frenzied body for a moment. 

The movements under her were slowly decreasing as she came back to her senses, the only one remaining being that of Quill’s lips pressing soft caresses and kisses on her thighs.

She climbed off of him, laying at his side. 

“What a good Doll” her silky voice purred cravingly.

Her hand cupped his cheek in an almost gentle manner, caressing the skin with her intoxicating touch until the tips of her fingers were pressed on his throat. 

“So obedient…and diligent…”

He bit down a moan when her velvety lips pressed against his jaw.

“Then? What do you want, Doll?” Her whisper tickled his sensitive skin.

“…fuck me”

A silence fell on the room in which the only thing heard was their heavy breathing. Then a pair of smooth lips pressed on the underside of Quill’s chin in a kiss, and he felt the rumbling of a husky chuckle. 

“If you insist, handsome”

“In my…nightstand…top drawer…” She was gone from on top of him again, the room’s cold making him shiver as Jessica sat before the cabinet, opening the uppermost drawer and bringing out a strap-on. A strap-on dildo.

She giggled delicately, playfully “You’re a very naughty doll, aren’t you?” 

He blushed again, watching her through half lidded eyes as she brought a bottle of lube from the drawer as well. The strap-on had however an additional attachment on the crotch area of the wearer; a plug. Large, long and black, it sat perpetually adhered to where her labia would have rested upon. Bringing her hand up to her face, Jessica bit her nail mildly, excitement flowing through her once more simply from the sight of it.

Antsy once more, she took her sweet time in pulling on the strap on, making sure her partner was watching as she smoothly adjusted the synthetic material around her slender hips, the cold tip of the plug lightly prodding her glistening lips. A long shiver ran through her back as she stared into her lover’s eyes, moaning while skillfully pushing the plug inside her.

Cooing and growling, she crawled on top of him again, the curtains of her raven hair framing her face and pooling at the sides of his head. She pressed her thin lips against his, not giving him enough time to deepen the kiss before she continued pecking his cheeks, his temple and his jaw. Then her tongue dragged up leisurely over his ear, growling possessively and with a pleased shudder, feeling her prey quiver under her.

Quick kisses, gentle nips and tiny licks marked a trail as she made her way slowly over his body, feeling his strong muscles tensing and relaxing under his pale, freckle-covered skin. One of her fingers traced over them, marveling at the ethereal patterns formed from his shoulders, down his pectorals and to his stomach. Her lips followed the thin line of red hair that ran down from his navel and continued under his pants, a territory she had yet to get into. And get into it she did.

A skillful flick of her hand had the belt’s buckle open and the trouser’s button undone, pulling them off quickly, her eyes coming to admire the tent on the black boxers he wore. It was most certainly something. 

“Don’t think you’ll be needing this either…” Jessica’s nails tickled lightly on his sides as they slid under the waistband, then pulled the garment down, freeing his member from within its tight confine. They both gasped then, him from the sudden cold on his shaft, and her from the sight before her “Oh my…”

The size of a man wasn’t all that mattered to her of course, a good relationship could never be cemented on anything banal as a big cock. It was always a good addition thought, and goodness did he have one. 

Huge might not have been the word to describe him better, but he was certainly close enough to it for it to be enough - long, thick and very much  _ hard _ .

Cheeks blushing brightly from her prize before her, she leant down to it, her hand grasping his dick gently, taking a moment to feel his heart beat through it and letting it entice her further. Her lips pressed a very tender kiss to the head, the shaft throbbing strongly in her grasp. She smirked.

She squeezed the bottle enough for a few drips to drop on her fingers, taking a moment to coat them on the slick lube. She pried his legs open slowly, kissing his hipbone as she began to draw small circles over his entrance, enhancing him to relax his muscles before she pushed her finger inside. 

Quill groaned, his fingers gripping the sheets in a tight grasp, blushing darkly again. He was given a few seconds to relax before she began to thrust her finger, calmly, the motion repetitive and simple, rhythmical, her lips continuing to press kisses on his lower stomach and going down to his thighs, purposely avoiding his shaft with a playful glint on her eyes. 

Then she brought out her finger and gave him a lick over his entrance, eliciting a loud moan from him. With the bottle in hand, she dripped some more lube on her fingers, then pushed them inside him, chuckling when his breath hitched and his member throbbed before her. 

“So sensitive…” She purred with her cheek against his inner thigh. 

Her hand stopped moving in order for her fingers to do a scissoring movement, immediately rewarded by a gasp. 

Throwing his head back, Quill closed his eyes, groaning before his breath hitched in his throat, feeling her move her fingers faster, in and out of him rhythmically, her lips moving over his skin, marking a path of kisses over his jerking hips. 

His cock had been throbbing within her hold for a bit now, and how vastly she enjoyed to see it as she stretched him with her fingers, but now she drew them back and sat upright. His eyes opened just enough to peer at her as she aligned herself with his entrance, her grin hungry and her eyes loving.

Then she gave a hard thrust of her hips, the dildo’s head entering easily - far enough to send him off the edge. 

Quill’s back arched off the bed with a loud cry, his body jerking up, hands clenching the sheets and eyes rolling to the back of his head as the orgasm shot-circuited his brain- but no release came. 

“Wha….?” His eyes moved down, mind reconnecting quickly as the lack of release kept the urge within him and brought him back from his high to see the perfectly manicured hand of his lover gripping his cock by the base in a tight grasp, not harsh enough to hurt, but hard enough to keep him from the full release. A dark glint shaded her eyes, her sharp gaze locked with his. 

“Oh no, Doll,…” she leaned down slowly until her nose touched his and her lips kissed his with fervor, overwhelming and controlling, and pulled on his lower lip with her teeth “I haven’t said you can cum yet…”

Her hips buckled sharply, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Then, seeing as he was no longer dangerously close to the edge, her hand released his dick, allowing her to lean on top of him properly. Then thrusted forward again, strong and firmly, her hips slamming against his rump tenaciously. Jessica groaned as she felt the plug in her pussy shifting inside her with every thrust, the movement providing just the right amount of friction to make her skin prickle in delight. Her lips pressed sloppy kisses over her lover’s chest, suckling and nipping on his skin and watching as the small bruises of the hickeys formed. 

“Oh! Oh- god…!” He groaned under her, wrapping his arms around her neck as she bucked rhythmically into him, his hands gripping her strong back muscles harshly, drawing another growl from her “right there!-“

His hips were off the bed then, held up by her hands to give her better access, pressing back to meet her thrusts as best as he could. Their foreheads pressed together, lips meeting for another earnest kiss. A loud moan passed between his lips and onto hers as her hands helped pull him back against her hips, pushing in further inside him, leaving his mouth open and helpless to her.

Scratches were made across her back as his nails dragged over it, hand clenched as he was edged closer and closer to orgasm by her pounding. One of her hands move off quickly from his hip, allowing the other to wrap around him to keep him up against her, giving quicker thrusts, the free hand moving between them to grasp his shaft. It was hard to pump him as they were, pressed strongly together, but she still did. Then tightened her grip around the base once more.

Jessica felt herself squirt as her lover writhed under her, his nails digging on her back and chest pressed against her, half expecting to feel his release against her stomach - but it didn’t come. Still very high in pleasure, she watched his eyes roll back down from his head in blissful haze, becoming aware of how her hand once again held him back from reaching that heavenly full release. 

“…not yet” she growled tensely. She stepped back, pulling slowly out of him, a long shiver running down his spine “get on your knees, Doll”

It took him a few seconds to fully push himself up, his legs trembling as he turned over and stuck up his backside, resting his front on his elbows. 

Again she shuffled between his legs, her thighs pressing against him, aligning herself ready for what was next. She placed her hands on his hips, caressing them and up slowly as she leant down over his back, tracing the sides of his slim stomach and chest, her lips pressing soft, quick kisses over his shoulders, the back of his neck and his cheek. 

“Ready for another round?” She whispered at his ear. 

“Yeah…” He turned his head to the side enough to kiss her cheek, the smile on her lips widening.

Jessica buckled her hips, pushing inside her lover once more and beginning to thrust slower this time, going in and out and letting her hipbone rest a moment against his cheeks for a second before pulling back, listening to his quiet gasps and groans. Then she sped up.

Eveningly, Quill’s moans grew louder, his head resting on his arms, feeling her body on top of his, her breasts pressed on his back, her thighs slapping against his, her lips kissing his shoulders and nape of his neck, one of her hands leaving his side to grasp one of his, lacing her fingers through his as she kissed behind his ear. 

Cooing as her release builded like a spring inside her, coiling tighter within her insides ready to snap any moment soon, she bit softly on his ear, pulling gently. The gasp under her told her she wasn’t the only one that was getting close already, their stamina running low quickly from the long love making. But it wasn’t over yet. 

“p- please!” His breath hitched.

Still thrusting, her hand moved around his slender stomach, caressing it lightly before once more grasping his dick, letting her strong pounding of her hips be the ones to move him into it, his cries growing. The muscles of his back tensed under her stomach right as the coil inside her sprung free, her hips hitting his rump one final time as he came too, her hand wrapped around him preventing him once more from reaching that full relief he now so craved. 

Quill growled in bliss and frustration as the high passed quickly. 

“You want to cum, Doll?” Jessica whispered lowly beside his ear as her she regained her breath. 

“yes!...” He groaned.

Her lips pressed a lingering kiss under his ear “Cum in me”

She moved off him slowly, pulling out. Quill gasped, turning his head back to watch as his lover unfastened the harnesses of the strap-on, pulling off the dildo from its place and then taking a moment to shudder and moan as she pried the black plug out of her pussy, cooing blissfully. 

She laid down beside him, taking his hands and pulling him on top of her, smiling playfully. He smiled back.

“Saved the best for last”

“Hmm, did you?”

Her hands cupped his cheeks and she dived in for a fervent kiss. 

Kissing back, he tilted his head enough to lean against one of her hands, his hands caressing her gently, cupping her breasts and brushing his thumbs over them, feeling her shudder. 

He aligned himself between her legs and pushed into her, feeling her moan against his lips. After all that they’d done already, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long now, his body aching for that release, making the sensations feel stronger now, a long, guttural moan coming from him as he thrusted.

“Fuck...so good…!”

Jessica cried out, arms wrapping around his shoulders in search for something to hold on to, her mind immediately lost to the intense sensation. Fingers curling, she scratched his back, burying her face in his neck and nibbling at the tender, pale skin. Her legs trembled, tensing again and again with each thrust, wrapping around his hips, pulling him down deeper, their moans escalating. 

“More! Oh-  _ yes _ ! More, Doll, please!” With no hands and no intentions to stop him, she kissed her way over his throat, under his chin and his cheeks until she finally met his lips, melting against him. 

Quill gave one final push of his hips, pressing them firmly against hers as he was finally able to cum. His back arched, his brain short-circuited, and his eyes closed, tears of pleasure forming in his eyes, making a strangled noise.

That last sharp buck was all she needed, the sudden change of angle pushing Jessica off the edge with a loud cry, nails digging on her partner’s shoulders. 

Trembling and panting, they pressed their foreheads together, giving each other light kisses before he pulled out of her, laying down beside her. They held onto each other as their eyes drifted close.

——

A loud ringing pulled Quill out of his sleep, shattering the peaceful and vivid dreams that danced through his mind. 

He opened his eyes slowly, and he opened his mouth various times, feeling it dry and with a strange taste on his tongue. The phone rang loudly on the bedside table, bringing him leisurely out of his drowsy state. He rolled onto his other side, took a minute to grab it, the ringing stopping, and brought it to his ear.

“Yes...?”

_ “Hey Quill” _ The voice on the other side was much more awake than him, strong and clearly familiar even through the fog in his mind. 

“Hey...” He yawned. 

_ “George said he’ll have his research for today’s case done sometime after midday, so why don’t you come so he can tell us what he found” _

“Eh...yeah, sure...I’ll be there by one...” 

_ “Alright, I’ll see you then”  _

He probbed around the nightstand with the phone to put it back on its stand, the beeping stopping once he found it. Eyes still closed and almost falling back asleep, Quill barely noticed as two thin, warm hands slipped around his chest, under his arms, and began caressing. A small smile formed on his lips.

“Morning Doll” A quiet voice purred beside his ear “tired much?”

“Hmm…yeah...” 

“I’ll take it as a compliment”

A soft chuckle rumbled inside his chest, right under the soft palms. He turned his head back and opened his eyes to gaze into a pair of dark - so dark the iris was lost amidst its inky depths - almond-shaped eyes, long lashes framing them and giving them a nice, big appearance. He smiled. 

“You certainly know how to tire a man” 

She giggled against his shoulder “thank you. Who was that on the phone?” 

“Work. Gotta meet with my team for tonight’s case” 

“Awh, you’re gonna leave me all alone? Cold and alone?” Jessica batted her lashes prettily and pouted her lip, legs tangling with his under the covers pulling him just slightly closer to her chest so her supple breasts pressed against his back suggestively “With no one to  _ play _ with?”

“Not if I finish early” He chuckled quietly, one of his hands coming to his chest to grasp hers.

“You better do so then! I wouldn’t want to be by my own all night long when there’s so much ground to play in, besides” her lips brushed his ear as her voice came down to a whisper “I’ve some more ideas for us to try” 

Sometime later, Quill watched from the bed as she left the comfort of the warm bed to collect her clothes, saying she’d better be getting back soon or her brother would likely send for her search all across the city, and promising to someday take him with her to meet her brother. 

“I’m sure he’ll like you” Jessica smiled as she pulled her dress back up over her lithe legs, covering most of her beautifully svelte figure, then slipping her panties back on, hidden under the dress’ fabric. She made sure his eyes were always on her as she did, moving her hair to her shoulder so to zip up her dress, veiling herself completely. 

They gave each other a parting kiss before she left, promising to meet again soon. 

From there he took a long warm bath and some breakfast, then tried to clean around his apartment a little, trying to ignore the faint soreness that came from his backside. With a night of great fun always came a morning of slight discomfort after all, not that it wasn’t ever worth it - he certainly would repeat it if he was given the choice. 

By midday he walked out of his apartment, deciding against taking a cab. The movement would do him good, and it helped him forget of the fading soreness, which he needed. He couldn’t go about that night on a case with a sore backside, it would only serve to slow him down. 

Portland Row came into view not too long after, the numbers on the fronts counting until he stopped before the 35. The iron fence was old, rusty, the small sign that read  _ ‘A. J. Lockwood & Co., Investigators. After dark, ring the bell and wait beyond the iron line’ _ semi covered with falling paint and gnawed with time. Quill stepped past it and onto the small porch and pressed on the buzzer, listening to it go off, then the sound of shuffling inside the house. 

The door opened “Yes, you must be the consultant-” 

Whether the blood in his body rushed to his face or out of it, Quill wasn’t sure, but it could have been a strange combination of both. Before his eyes, very much present and real, was Jessica. She was no longer wearing that black, skimpy dress with which she had left his apartment that morning, but instead was covered by a cherry red bathrobe that reached possibly less down her thighs than the dress had, feet bare and her hair’s curls halfway undone. 

“Quill? What are you-”

“Jessica, will you please go to your room, we have a case to discuss” Not a second later, Anthony Lockwood was standing beside her, fully dressed casually formal as always, and it struck Quill why he had thought Jessica looked familiar when he first met her. Honestly, he felt more than a little foolish for not having realized before, it seemed so obvious now that he had the answer right before him - she was a Lockwood. 

The resemblance was shocking. Lean and lanky body figure along with a height that made them stand out on a crowd, with Anthony Lockwood being half a head taller than her, a sharp and slender facial structure that softened slightly on Jessica’s feminine features, almond-shaped eyes with dark irises that gleamed nonetheless, and smiles so bright and vivid they could power the ghost lamps of the night and ward off ghosts. 

Lockwood gave the girl beside him a pointed look and turned his attention to him, smiling as amicably as ever “Quill, I see you’ve met my sister, Jessica. Jess, this is Quill Kipps, the consultant”

_ ‘Oh fuck’ _ , Quill felt the little bit of blood that had run to his cheeks now escape from his face altogether. The weight of his actions felt like it had fallen on top of his chest and was preventing air from coming inside his lungs. He had known Anthony J. Lockwood for years now, from even before he founded his own agency, and never before had he ever seen a Jessica Lockwood around, but if there was one thing he knew and had seen was how Lockwood was protective of those who worked for him, and he very much doubted his sister would be an exception to that rule, being his family.

“Now, why don’t we-”

“You’re such a brute, Tony, really!” Jessica swatted her brother’s shoulder, giving him a scolding look before turning her eyes back on Quill, the shock from before gone, becoming playful at once “if you had told me before who your consultant was I would have brought him with me last night! It would have saved us so much time!”

Now Quill’s blood made a race for his cheeks.

“What do you-“ Lockwood had also turned to look at the older agent in confusion, probably about to give some witty retort of some sort to his sister when his mind registered the meaning of her words. Then the gears in his head turned. 

Despite being standing a good meter or two away from him, Quill could swear he saw the dawn of shock at the news shifting into disgust at the mental image this news undoubtedly caused him then finally lividness, perhaps by the nerve of his sister to hint him in what she did, or perhaps by who it was who she did it with. Either way, he didn’t say - just threw his arms in the air, made a strangled sound and ran back inside the house like a petulant child who’d been told off by his parents. 

Jessica watched him go and giggled mischievously, then turned back to the man before her “think it’ll take him about twenty minutes, or half an hour to get over himself, at least”

“Ye- yeah”

“So…” she leant against the doorframe, biting her lower lip “would you like to go up to my ‘dollhouse’ and have a little playdate?” She shimmied her shoulders, the red robe around them loosening enough for him to get a clear view of her perfectly tanned cleavage.

Quill smirked, his previous embarrassment gone “I’d love to”

“Lets make good use of our time then, Doll”


End file.
